


Lygerastia

by hazelandglasz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Lives, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Steve Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: @cantpoisonitout asked : Lygerastia/Baisemain/Mamihlapinatapei + StuckyLygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lygerastia

Steve got used to it.

After years and years (and that’s not taking into account the years they both spent either in ice or in torture) of looking at each other without being able to put their feelings into words, now that Bucky is really back to him, Steve is ready to have him any way Bucky will let him.

21st century Bucky is vastly different from the one Steve grew up with. Of course he is. He’d wager he is a world apart from the young boy who grew up with Buck too.

(Still going straight for the punch whether he can face the opposition or not, though.)

Bucky before the war was a boisterous man, outgoing in his marks of affection—towards his family, towards his dates, towards Steve too.

Bucky now is… reserved, is the best way to describe it. 

Steve is reluctant to use the word “shy” when it comes to Bucky, and yet, it could apply. 

Tentative also works.

One thing is certain, Bucky doesn’t like acting affectionate when they are in public. Steve misses the days when Bucky would wrap his arm around Steve’s shoulders and pull him close, close enough that Steve could feel Bucky’s heart beating against his own chest, close enough that he could smell Bucky’s cheap aftershave that somehow didn’t smell like the stuff from the bottle but like something richer, deeper, more layered.

God, does he miss those casual hugs, for all of their platonicity.

But Steve is not a greedy man, and he takes what Bucky gives.

Which, on most days, starts the moment they are left alone in Steve’s apartment.

The moment Steve closes the door on their latest friend (more often than not, Tony is the last to leave), Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him closer.

At first, the gesture startled Steve, but now, it’s part of his evening routine.

“Hey Buck,” he says softly, letting Buck pull him close, but not close enough for Steve to feel small and curl into a ball in his embrace.

No, just close enough, for Buck to bring Steve’s knuckles to his lips and kiss them as softly as if his hand were made of glass.

The kiss is not lewd, or sexy, but as far as Steve is concerned, it is the most erotic act anyone has ever done for him, on him, whichever phrasing you prefer.

Bucky looks up at Steve, then, pulling the hand he’s still kissing, and reaches for the light.

Always.

Someday, Steve will have to make him understand that they can leave the lights on.

That he wants to leave the lights on.

That he yearns for the lights to be on while they melt into each other’s everything.

But that’s alright. He can deal with having to take in Bucky’s whole being with just the streetlights filtering into the room.

The amber glow puts everything into relief, and Steve does his best to reproduce it in his sketchbook with sanguine and pastels.

The way Bucky’s hair, loose from their tie once they get to their bed, seems to be on fire without burning—now, Steve is no prophet, but that’s one miracle he would listen to and follow to the end of the world too, plagues be damned.

The way the light makes Bucky’s skin glisten as he moves over to kiss Steve’s neck.

The way it feels like they are both in a soft furnace, an ambery world of their own, of loving touches and whispered promises.

The many, many ways Bucky shows his love and accepts Steve’s in return.

It’s all for him, and him alone, and Steve cherishes those moments, as much as he would like to be able to show it to the rest of the world.

(Get your mind out of the gutter, he’s having a romantic moment here.)

Just show the world what kind of man James Barnes can be, when he lets go of the pressure he has put on his own shoulders to find a forgiveness that no one can grant him but himself.

The kind of man who doesn’t think he deserves all the softness and the tenderness Steve wants to shower over him, 24/7.

But if it has to be only behind closed doors, once the lights are out…

Then so be it.


End file.
